


The impacts of losing you 🥀

by Nina_Bo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nothing Hurts, Or maybe no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Bo/pseuds/Nina_Bo
Summary: Losing someone hurt, Now he know.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The impacts of losing you 🥀

**Author's Note:**

> AYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BITCHES !!! 😌✌🏻
> 
> I missed making agnst- hope this will make you cry😃
> 
> Happy ending ?
> 
> Maybe... AnYwAY- ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOY !!!

Narration by me as always ÛvÛ :

He felt the cold wind hit his face, letting a small shiver going down his body. He was tried, exhausted, feeling down, sad, alone, empty; but still here he was.

He couldn't believe it, nor he wanted to. Oh God how he wished it was just all a nightmare and all he wanted to do was to wake up but no... no, sadly it was not.

He did his best to not cry, he promised himself he wouldn't cry, he couldn't cry.

But he couldn't anymore and let the tear sneak out of his eyes and roll down his cheek. 

Of course he would cry, what did he thought was going to happen. 

not wanting for people to see him he hide. A soft sob, that could barely be heard, escaped his mouth.

He know very well, atsumu know that he'll need to hold himself back and stay strong but couldn't. He was to much weak at this moment.

He was lost, felt alone despite thousand person were supporting him. His family, friends, teammates were all here for him but no one could replace the emptiness he felt in his chest. No one could replace that warmth, no one could make him smile, no one could make him feel home anymore. 

And he lost the only person who could do it. 

He wondered what did he do to deserve all this. True be told that he was a jerk who pissed people. He looked like a big pervert when he smirk, he loved hitting on people and loved to make stupid jokes. But no he wasn't a jerk, he was in reality just a soft boy, broken who wanted intention, who wanted to shine, who wanted to be loved.

All his life he was that one person every body hate for no reason. That person that just have to smile for people to get pissed off, he was that type of person that just by it's presences could get people on their nerves. He didn't do anything specific other then existing but it's look like it was enough. 

He was alwyas left alone, no one wanted to spend time with him, only his brother but even him it was obvious that he was just stuck with him as his twins. And when they grow up and his beloved twins wasn't obligated to stay with him all the time anymore he started to leave him alone and made his own friends. totally forgetting about him.

That stupid jokes, that selly remark hurted him so much even if he didn't show it. All what he wanted was to be loved, and finally, finally someone did make him feel loved. Finally someone showed him that he was worth the try, that he was an amazing person. Someone loved him. Kyoomi loved him.

But as said; happiness is a person, a person who might leave at any moment. And it's was all true...

He wished his last word to him wasn't 'I hate you'. He wished that he could have said goodbye to him. He wished that he could have told him how much he loved him one last time. He wished he could have hugged him kissed him and just stayed with him to protect him.

He regretted not doing this before... but what could he do now ? Other then crying and blaming himself ? Nothing actually. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It's all started a Thursday morning, nothing special other then the couple fighting. Again, nothing special. They weren't on bad term, nor were they having a big fight. Just a casual one that every couple have once in a while. 

That was all because of a stupid reason. A really stupid one. 

Friday is always their date night, and in their 5 years of dating and 1 years of being married it was always the case... until now.

Sakusa went out with a friend of his, ushijima. Atsumu never minded, he was happy that his husband could at last be social even if it's with some people. But he didn't want it to be in this one special night. It was thier night. And Sakusa seemed to forget about it.

When he came back it was already 1 am, and atsumu was kinda mad.

"Well hello !" Atsumu said using obvious sarcasm whene he saw Kyoomi enter thier house.

"Atsumu ? It's one a.m why are you still awake ?" 

"I should've ask you the same question ! It one a.m why are you still out ?"

"I was out with wakatoshi like I told you is there any problem with it ?"

"No no, there isn't any ! Just the fact that you forget something !" Sakusa frowned his eyebrows.

" forgot what ? Is today an important day ?"

"I don't know ! You tell me."

"Euh..."

"It's Friday omi... our date night !"

"And you are mad about it ?! I thought it was something more serious." Atsumu felt so much anger inside of him when he heard that sentence. 

"What ! IS IT NOT IMPORTANT TO YOU ?!"

"Oh please atsumu it's only a stupid date." Even if Sakusa didn't mean it at any moment, it's still flow out of his mouth and atsumu didn't seems to appreciate it.

"SO YOU ARE TELLING ME FOR YOU ALL THAT NIGHT ARE JUST STUPID DATE. SO I AM JUST A STUPID PERSON THAT YOU MARRIED. THE RING IN MY FINGERS ARE JUST STUPID JEWELRY. OUR LOVE IS JUST A STUPID JOKE ! YOU ARE TELLING MR THAT THIS IS ALL JUST STUPID !"

"No atsumu this is not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean-! You know what I don't even want to know anymore !" Atsumu turned around and walked to their room slapping the doors shut behind him.

"..."

And the next morning they fighted again. The last thing that he could remember is atsumu walking out of the door and yelling " I HATE YOU !" then slamming the door. 

Kyoomi didn't say a word. He know he fucked up so he just stayed silent then mumbled "I love you".

It's was their break so none of them had practice, atsumu didn't want to bother his brother or any of his friends so he want to the nearest cafe and stayed there for a while. Just looking at of the window and sometimes taking sip of his drink that by the time was already cold.

It's was now around ten a.m, the setter had no attention to go back yet. And was planning to maybe go to the park and change his mind, that it. But before he stand up, his phone was ringing. 

He took it, and placed the phone near his ear as he asked. "Hello ?"

"Hello, is this Sakusa atsumu ?" ( Û3Û ✌🏻 lemme be-!)

"Yes it is ? May I help you ?" Atsumu frowned his eyebrows, placing the money on the desk and walking out of the cafe. Snuggling in his red scarf because of the cold, as he put his other hand in his pocket. 

"Well... I don't know how am I supposed to tell you this... and is clearly not the most accurate person to do so but..... Sakusa Kyoomi had an accident... for now I won't give you any more details about it but just... he didn't make it... I am very sorry we all are sorry for not being able to help but it was already late and... sorry for your lose-" atsumu didn't let the person on the other line finish their sentence as he ended the call. He slowly put his phone back inside his other pocket, looking down to the floor with wide eyes... he couldn't do anything. 

No emotion showed at this moment. He just felt emotionless. He tried to understand, he was trying to process the information. It's was all to sudden for him. He couldn't just take it...  
So he slowly walked, in a really slowly cadences, still looking at the floor with the same wide eyes. 

And them he started to repeat that same words again and again. At first in his head but then he slowly started to murmur them, still walking as slowly as possible. At some point even a granny was faster then him.

"He didn't make it..." finally atsumu understood. And if it was even possible his eyes grew wider.

"...what ?" Tears started to from in the side of his eyes, tho he wasn't completely crying. He was in shock so he took his phone out and checked his message. 

Omi omi 🥺💕

Omi omi 🥺💕 :

Tsumu I am sorry...  
I didn't mean anything I  
Said and you know it.

Omi omi 🥺💕 :

Tsumu...

Omi omi 🥺💕 :

You know what. Tonight  
I'll take you to a date as  
A reward.

Omi omi 🥺💕 :

Please babe don't ignore me...

Omi omi 🥺💕 :  
....

Omi omi 🥺💕 :

I love you...

Omi omi 🥺💕 :

See you tonight. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"I... love you..." tears started to flow down his cheek. His voice cracked, his hand were shaking.... 

He sat down on a bench, looking at the floor still. No reaction was given from him. He didn't do anything, he couldn't do anything so he just sat down, then composed Kyoomi's mom number and called... 

He could hear the ringing of the phone, then it's stopped and a voice could be heard from the other line.

"...atsumu..." the voice looked tired and it's looked like the person have been crying. Atsumu didn't know what to say, why did he even call honestly ?

There was a moment of silence before he talked "... is he...?" He asked.

"Yes..." the mom answered immediately as if she already know what he is talking about.

Atsumu then ended the call, his hand feel down, he kept looking at the floor, silent tears rolling down his cheek, and with the rain pouring they couldn't be seen.

Atsumu stand up and started walking back toward their house still silently crying... at this moment he didn't understand the impact of it... until days passed...

The funeral hurted, going back home to no one hurted, not tossing the ball to him hurted, no one to sleep with hurted, the emptiness he left behind him hurted..

months later, when he finally accepted the rough truth and began to live with it, it's happened that atsumu couldn't find something he was looking for so by reflection, he think ' I'll ask omi he certainly know where did I put it...' and then remember, it's just broke him.

But atsumu had enough if the emptiness he lived with. It's was just to much... so one days, at 9 am, when he decided that he can't continue living like that, he took his key and went to his cars...

Within an hours he was already in front of the orphan (Ó^Ò) when he entered he was welcomed by many kids playing around and laughing. They all looked like angel and cute and innocent creatures that when he had to chose one he wanted to take them all... but it was impossible so he had to chose maximum 4 kids...

All kids interested him but the one who cough his eyes was a small little girl with a tanned skin color. Her black wavy hair made her black skin look so pretty and her purple eyes were just the most beautiful thing he ever saw. When she smiled to him, he felt like an angel smiled to him. Then he know, he knowed very well that she was the one. And without a second of hesitation he chose her... vivian. 

She made him feel loved again, she made him feel no longer lonely, she replaced the emptiness he felt since he loosed his dear husband with her warmth. She just gave him light and hope in his life again...

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Hello daddy !

This is vivian ! I know we never meet since you died before papa adopted me but even so you are still my dad and i love you !

Papa said you were an amazing person ! With weird cleaning obsession but it's okay I also like cleaning.

Today, papa and I watched a volleyball match. It was a msby black jackal vs adlers match and you plaid in it. You were so amazing ! I loved how your hit were so whoah and your serve were wosh !!! 

You looked so cool ! But I don't think papa loved the match... he started crying and when I aske him he said nothing.

I also noticed that he wears a ring and many person asked him why and he answered saying that this was the proof that he still is married to the love of his life ! 

It's had been 3 years that he adopted me and every March 20 we go visit your crave, it's your birthday so papa always put flowers, red one saying that it's was your favorite.

He also sometime tell me story about you ! They are all so funny ! 

You made papa happy when you were alive and now that you aren't I am the one who is going to make him happy ! I'll promise you daddy I'll take care of him for you !

Bye bye daddy ! Papa is waiting for me.

Your daughter, Vivian.

End-

**Author's Note:**

> Actually idk if this is a happy ending or no-


End file.
